Percy and Kevin's Adventure
Percy and Kevin's Adventure is an Adventures on Rails special released November 12th, 2012. It takes place in 1960 after the events of Branch Line Engines. Plot A MainLineEngines film... Adventures on Rails Studios... and Pom-Pom Productions... present... Percy and Kevin's Adventure Sometimes, Percy the Small Engine takes stone trucks to Vicarstown. Then, other engines from the Other Railway take them to Barrow-in-Furness or London and other places. "Why do I have to take them?", asked Percy miserably one day to Toby. "Why can't you take them?" "Percy, you know quite well, that I'd have to stop at every station to take on water", Toby replied. "And?...." "Well, then I'd be late. Why do you worry anyways?" "Because of the Modernization Plan on the British Railways. The controllers there take delight in cutting up steam engines. They don't like them anymore, they prefer them over all the modern Diesels", Percy sighed sadly. "If I was to sleep there one day, a Diesel might kidnap me and scrap me. I'm the lone Avonside 0-4-0ST, preserved and in excellent working order." "Nonsense Percy!", cried a voice. It was Thomas, he had just arrived from Knapford with his morning train. "Now stop your stupid conspiracy theories about the Other Railway, and take your stupid trucks to Vicarstown!". he shouted. "Conspiracy theories...", Percy began. But then, his Driver turned on the regulator and Percy set off, wheeshing at Thomas as he passed. "It's just Percy's way of how HE thinks the world is", Toby soothed. Thomas said no more, just winked at him. Jinty and Pug are two tank engines that often come to take Percy's stone trucks or help at Vicarstown or Barrow-in-Furness if Dodger is not available. Today, Pug was talking to Jinty, very darkly. "I saw a steam engines beiing cut up the other day", Pug told Jinty. "How? Where?", asked Jinty, confused. "At the scrap yards of course. I wanted to stop the process, but I feared I would get scrapped myself", Pug explained. "I'm right", called a familiar voice. "Percy!", they said together. "And everyone says I'm silly. I'm glad you agree Pug." "Of, what?', asked Pug. "That the controllers take delight in scrapping steam engines." "That's not true. Why do you think they're preserving steam engines?", asked Jinty. "Because people tell them to. They wouldn't save a steam locomotive themselfs." "That's not true either", Pug replied. "The controllers are often going to scrap yards, seeing what they could save." They tried hard to make Percy see sense, but Percy wouldn't let his guard down. Finally, they gave up, and went back to work. As the sun set, Jinty and Pug set off to London. "Good bye!", called Dodger, "Have a nice trip." They hooted and set off. Along the way, Pug began to feel thirsty. "I'm hot Driver, give me a drink please", he called. The Driver switched on the injector. Nothing happened. Again. Still nothing! "The injector must've failed", cried the Fireman. "I'll damp down the fire." They did so, and Jinty coupled up to Pug. "Are you OK?", he asked. "I think I am", he replied. They arrived at London, where the Controller said, "I'll see what I can do. I'll try to have them mend you, meanwhile I'll have to search for a spare engine whilst you are away." Later, the Fat Controller's telephone rang. "Hullo... Oh... Yes, he's available... It's only a couple days... Yes sure, I'll send him tomorrow. I'll tell Percy right away", and the Fat Controller hung up. Percy arrived at Knapford as the sun set. "Hullo, Percy." "Hullo, Sir." "Tomorrow, you will go to the Other Railway to work for Pug, while he is, being repaired." "Yes, Sir." Percy was tired, so he wasn't really thinking of what the Fat Controller had said, until he had walked away! "Oh no", Percy groaned. The next day, Percy set off early. He took on water at Ffarquhar and Crovan's Gate, then headed over to London. "King's Cross, right?", Percy assured. "Yes, Percy", his Driver replied. The Controller greeted Percy warmly, and soon Percy got to work. Percy tried his best to keep away from the Diesels, and luckily did so. "Today, you are to take the scrap", the Controller said to Percy that evening. "OK. Wait what?", cried Percy shocked, but the Controller had already walked away. "I suppose I must." He coupled up to the trucks, and puffed away. "Where's the scrap?", asked a Class 35, "I want to get my hands on it." "I don't know, where do you think it is? And you don't have hands, you have buffers", replied a Class 52. "Oh, why do you always have to be so sarcastic, Western?", thundered the Class 35. "Sorry, Hymek, I'm just trying to entertain here", Western replied. "It must a steamer that's taking the scrap. We Diesels are never late." "Steam engines are kind and useful. There always on time", said a Class 08. "Nonsense, Gronk. They are outdated pieces of junk, ready for scrap. They are cruel, and want to scrap us, so that's why they proposed the Modernization Plan, so they won't rid us, and we shall rid them." Suddenly, they heard a whistle. "He's coming", observed Gronk. "Gronk, you stay here and welcome him. Western let's go to the shed", and they disappeared into the darkness. "Oh, uh, Hullo", greeted Gronk. "H-h-h-i-i-i-i", Percy said wearily. "Just leave your trucks there, and go..." Percy was off before Gronk could finish his sentence. "Nearly out of here", Percy sighed. "It's an engine." Percy stopped and gulped. "Who's there?", he asked quietly. "Over here", said the voice, and suddenly, there was... "A crane?" "Hullo. Am I glad to see you." "What?" "What railway do you work on?', asked the crane. "Sodor. The North Western Railway." "Oh, then I've heard about you and your friends." "What's your name?", asked Percy. "I'm Kevin. And you are?" "Percy. What are you doing here? In the scrap." "Well, it's a bit of a story. Well, I am a Ransome and Rapier 6 ton crane. I was the last one built and was always energetic, causing me to be a bit, clumsy and cumbersome. But all the same I was useful. I usually worked at different works. So much, I don't remember them all. However, recently, I failed, and because my damage was bad, they decided to withdraw me. Now, I could be scrapped at anytime." "And I thought only steam engines were cut up." "Plenty of other vechiles are cut up. Not just steam locomotives." "I promise, that I will save you. Besides, my controller could surely repair you. You'd be a great help to our works." "Thank you, Percy", Kevin replied, smiling. Pug was soon repaired and Percy returned to Sodor. He reached Crovan's Gate around noon. Victor is a narrow-guage engine that works there. He moves parts around that are too heavy to carry by hand. "Hullo, Percy", greeted Victor. "Hullo, Victor. How's David's restoration going?" "It, it, well, is tough." "Why?" "Well, I have to move every part David needs. He is dismantled right now, and so I have to take parts to be melted down here, or go to the crane outside and load them to standard-guage trucks. Reminds me when I was standard-guage", Victor replied. "Well, I'm going to talk to David", Percy said, and he puffed over to him, with an idea bubbling into his boiler. Later, as night fell, and the Steamworks emptied, excepted with David sleeping quietly, and some workmen cleaning up, Percy puffed up to Victor's shed. "Victor, Victor", whispered Percy. "Oh, Percy. Why are you here?" "I know how you need someone to help move parts, don't you?" "Yes, Percy, I do, but where would we get one?" "Well, yesterday, when I went to the Other Railway, I met a Random and Raper 6-ton crane named Kevin." "Do you mean Ransome and Rapier?" "Yes. Anyways, he worked at many different works and so has expirence. But, I'll need help devising a plan to bring him to Sodor." "Hmm. Let me sleep on that then. Good night." "Good night", Percy called. The next day, as Percy returned from Vicarstown, he stopped at Crovan's Gate to get an update from Victor. "Everything's ready, Percy. Come at night today." "OK." Percy arrived as Edward arrived with an empty flat truck, with only chocks and ropes. "What's that about?", asked Percy. "Ssh. Victor will explain the plan", said Edward. "OK. Now, you will load Kevin onto this flatbed with the winch, so take these two boards to guide his wheels. Now, here's how it'll work. Right now, we will scratch off your number and builder's plates, so you are unidentified. Next, go to the Coal Mines and Dodger will give you a shower of coal." "Why?" "So no one can see you. Then, get a good drink and do your mission. It shouldn't be any mishap." "And do not get a brake van", Edward added. "No lamps either, just yourself." The Drivers and Firemans worked hard until Percy's number was gone and builder's plate were gone and stored in a safe place. "Thank you, Edward, thank you, Victor. I hope to be back tomorrow. Don't tell anyone, not even the Fat Controller", Percy called as he left. He soon arrived at Vicarstown Coal Mines. "OK, Percy. You'll be black in no time", Dodger said. A cloud of black dust covered Percy, and soon he was black from smokebox to bunker. "You look good, now be off, and I wish you luck. We all wish you luck." Percy took on water at Vicarstown, then set off. He passed the sheds at London. Jinty and Pug had just arrived from taking their midnight goods, when they saw a mysterious figure moving. "What's that?", asked Jinty. "I don't know. Let's find out", said Pug, and they set off. "Oh no", thought Percy. "They're after me!" He picked up speed, his fire burning brightly. Then, he heard. "Jinty. Pug?" He stopped. "Percy?" All three engines were confused. "Into the siding", whispered Percy. They did so, as a Diesel hooted by noisily. "What are you doing here?", they asked. Percy told them about Kevin. "Very well. We'll do anything to help. Promise, and we won't report you", they said and let Percy out. Percy arrived back at the Scrap yards. He gulped and quietly puffed in. Gronk was snoring quietly next to the door to the turntable. Percy tried to be quiet, but "Aachoo!", sneezed Gronk and woke up. "Oh, you." "Please don't. I'm just trying to help a friend", pleaded Percy. "Don't worry I'm on your side. I'll block Hymek." Percy entered. "Percy!", cried Kevin. "I must escape, they're scrapping me tomorrow." Everyone quickly got to work. They laid the beams to guide Kevin's wheels, then the winch pulled him onto the flat truck, then, they put the chocks on his wheels, and tied him up. Then, Percy bravely set off. Unfortunely, Gronk sneezed as Percy crept by. Hymek opened his eyes and saw Percy. "A steamer, stealing an R&R 6 ton crane. No. He will be scrapped. Western, let's get this steamer!" The chase was on! Percy was much faster than them, but Kevin hold him back slightly. "You can run, but you can't hide!", shouted Hymek. Somehow, Hymek and Percy always kept about 200 meters apart. However, because it was dark and he was black, he was able to puff onto an unused siding, without being noticed. Percy's Driver and Fireman moped their heads. Kevin's Driver who had also been in the cab also moped his head. "You're not in good shape", Percy's Fireman told Kevin's Driver "But, I guess staying with my crane was worth it", he replied. The signalman came up. "You should stay here until tomorrow. Until tomorrow's scrap passes. You men come to my signalbox and lay down. It's past midnight." Percy heard a clank, which was the points setting to the Main Line, not the siding. "Thank you for coming for me. Sooner than I expected too", Kevin said greatfully. "Well, with the help of my friends, I was able to", Percy replied modestly. "You know", continued Percy. "After today's chase, it gave me an idea. You should be facing the back, so you can see what's behind." "We'll do it somehow." At dawn, Percy woke up. His fire was now bubbling nicely. And Percy told the his crew and Kevin's Driver about the idea he had thought of. "Well", the signalman said. Hymek and Western are busy elsewhere, so you'll have to go quick to the Scrap Yards and back." They did so, and came back. "My wife donated this water to you", the signalman told Percy. "Thank you." Percy soon had a full load of coal and full water tank. "We need to get to Sodor", Percy said. "Escaping without permission is bad enough. The Fat Controller will be worried." And he was right. The Fat Controller had gattered the engines at Tidmouth. "Percy has gone missing", he announced. Edward had brought Victor on a flat truck, they looked at each other worried. "How?", asked James. "That is, unfortunely what I don't know", he replied. "We must find him then", Henry said.. "Percy, is a credit to our railway", James said. "We cannot leave him in possible danger", added Gordon. The engines murmured their agreements. "Don't worry, Sir. We'll find Percy at all cost", Daisy said, and the engines whistled. "He said not to tell anyone. Not even the Fat Controller", Edward told Victor quietly. Thomas and Toby worked together. "Percy, we're sorry we didn't believe your conspiracy theory!", shouted Thomas and Toby. Duck, Donald and Douglas searched the Little Western. Thomas, Toby and Daisy searched the Ffarquhar Branch Line. Henry, Gordon, James, and Delete search the Main Line up to Vicarstown. Edward and Dodger searched everywhere. "Where could Percy possibly be?", asked Delete quietly. Back in his siding, Percy heard the Diesel with the scrap pass, the signalman waved a green piece of cloth and switched the points. Percy was used to backing out of sidings, and whistling at the same time. He knew he couldn't whistle, but couldn't help himself to do it. Hymek heard this. "A steamer. Hmm. He must be the one I saw yesterday. Let's go Western. Gronk take care of the scrap!", he shouted as the two Diesels resumed the chase. "Oh no!", thought Percy. "I hope that doesn't..." "They're coming!", shouted Kevin. The signalman waved a red cloth, but the Diesels ignored it! Hymek blew his horn, which sounded similar to the other Diesel's horn. So, the signalman at the junction diverted the three engines to the station! "Come back!", shouted Hymek and roared loudly. The signalman who had helped Percy phoned ahead. "Let the engine with a truck onto a safe siding." People were amazed as Percy, Kevin, Hymek, and Western thundered through. Luckily, the signalman got the message and diverted Percy into a goods shed next to a water column and coal bunker. "I know you're here", Hymek growled. "Yes, I'm right behind you", Western replied. "Not you, you idiot. That stupid steam with his crane." "We can search tomorrow", Western suggested. "No, he'll surely escape tonight." "What are you two doing here, blocking the line? Be off!", the signalman told them. The signalman went to his box and returned with a bag. "Here, have some sandwiches. The other signalman told me you didn't eat anything since breakfast." "Thank you", the three men said to him. "No problem. Keep those trucks there and close the doors when you're ready", he replied and went back to his box "Another wild chase, eh?", Kevin said, "Yes", Percy said, worried. Night fell. "Driver, Fireman. We need to get to Barrow-in-Furness." Percy's crew nodded. "Tomorrow. Tomorrow, we'll escape." They hid in the goods shed, until next afternoon. "My wife cooked me some lasagna. Want a piece?" "Sure, thank you", the three men said and they all shared the piece with some soda. "I'll make sure the line is clear", the signalman said, and hurried back to the box. Meanwhile on Sodor, the engines were even more worried. "If Percy isn't on Sodor, then we must search elsewhere", the Fat Controller said. "Do ya mean?", began Donald. "The othe' railway, Sir?", finished Douglas. "I'm afraid, so." "Everything's clear. And here take these granola bars, you'll need them, and these bottles of water." "Thank you for everything." "No worries." Percy silently passed London on the goods line with no-one noticing. "Home just miles away!", shouted Percy and whistled again. This time, Hymek had been smart and had hid near the station. Kevin saw this. "Hurry Percy! He's after us!" But, then, it wasn't just 'he'. Two more Class 35s appeared! "There are more!", cried Kevin. "With a full load of coal and water, we'll be at Barrow-in-Furness in no time!", Percy shouted back. "Come back here", growled Hymek, he was very cross. Gordon was puffing with the evening Wild Nor' Western, when Percy zoomed by! "Is that Percy?", asked Gordon. "Come back!", cried Hymek. "Raise the alarm!", shouted Gordon. "Percy's being chased!" "Sodor, just a mile away!", shouted Percy. Percy, Kevin, and the three Class 35s zoomed over the bridge to Sodor, and pass Vicarstown! But the alarm soon spread to Tidmouth, and a plan to stop the runaway was devised. Percy was tiring as they reached Kildane. Some workmen took off the rails near the station and Percy, Hymek, and one of the Class 35s slid off the track. Percy crashed into the tunnel wall and was knocked out! "Percy, Percy", called a voice. "Ah! Oh, Kevin. Where are we?" "At Crovan's Gate", replied Kevin. Then, Percy fully opened his eyes, he saw he was the center of attention. Engines were around him, with Kevin besides him. "Percy, where have you been?", asked the Fat Controller. Percy sighed and told his story. The engines were amazed. Percy finished and sighed weakly. "I'm sorry, Sir. I knew I should've asked for permission, but I thought it would be just one night. But, really Kevin could be a big help to Crovan's Gate." He waited for the worse, but saw the Fat Controller was smiling. "You should've asked for permission Percy, but I do believe that Kevin would be a big help. For that, I will forgive you and Kevin shall be restored, and of course, you." "Really, Sir. Thank you, Sir!" "No, thank you Percy", said the Fat Controller. "Yes. You are a hero Percy", said Kevin. A few days later, Kevin was restored and painted in NWR yellow, and the Steamworks logo on his cab. Percy was back to NWR green with the number '6' and his builder's plates on his cab. All the engines whistled and people clapped and cheered for Percy the Small Engine and Kevin the Crane. Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Donald and Douglas *Delete *Dodger *Victor *Daisy *Sir Topham Hatt *Duck (non-speaking role) *David (non-speaking role) Characters Introduced *Jinty- an LMS Fowler Class 3F; his name comes from his class' nickname. *Pug- an LMS 0F Kitson 0-4-0ST; his name also comes from his class' nickname. *Gronk- a BR Class 08 who likes steam engines. *Hymek- a BR Class 35 who enjoys scrapping steam engines and does not like them. *Two Other Class 35s (non-speaking roles)- They are Hymek's brothers who chase Percy. *Western- a BR Class 52 who is rather sarcastic. *Kevin- a Ransome and Rapier 6 ton crane which Percy rescues. Locations *Tidmouth *Knapford *Toryreck *Ffarquhar *Kildane *Crovan's Gate *Crovan's Gate Steamworks *Henry's Tunnel *Vicarstown *Bridge to Sodor *Barrow-in-Furness *King's Cross *Scrap Yards near King's Cross *Brighton Works Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Specials